


High School Idiots

by magimage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is British, Awkward Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Jesse McCree - Freeform, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Minor Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Minor Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Minor Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Misunderstandings, Mom Ana Amari, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Young Love, do americans actually start randomly singing, dont ask me about the ages, im just vibing bro, just very influenced by disney channel, listen theyre just dumb teenagers falling in dumb love, on canteen table tops??, school is a clusterfuck of british and american stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimage/pseuds/magimage
Summary: She was a girl. She was also a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? She was a jock. She was nerd. What more can I say? She wanted her. She had no idea because she is hella oblivious but clearly wants her back. High school idiocy ensues.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Brigitte Lindholm, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 36
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what up! im actually writing a multi chapter fic, scary, right? hope i can make this worth all your precious quarantine time.

Already, Angela regretted accepting Genji’s invitation to his party.

Cloistering heat was trapped inside the house as people grinded against each other to the beats that Lucio was well known for. She could see him over the crush of bodies, glow sticks all over his set up and a satisfied smile on his face as he looked out across the crowd. The music shook her to her core; she wondered how anyone else’s ears could withstand the noise.

When Genji had greeted her at the door before running off in his drunken haze, he had thrust a full red cup in her hand and she took nervous sips from it, hoping it would help her let loose a bit. Even with the warm buzz, she still felt tense.

_ Oh, I’m going to tear into him for leaving me alone here…  _

“Enjoyin’ tha party Ange?”

She turned to see Jesse McCree, grinning at her. His hands were occupied with two cups, no doubt full of the same stuff her own had. Even with all the chaos, his cowboy hat was still jauntily placed on his head.

“It’s not too bad.” She had to shout to be understood. “The drinks are good at least.”

Jesse laughed. “Right you are. ‘Bout to bring one up ta Hanzo. He’s hidin’ away upstairs.”

Briefly she wished that she could hide away up there too, before she remembered exactly  _ what  _ went on in these parties - Genji made enough obnoxious allusions to it - and she would probably be hard pressed to find an empty bed-

Her eyes narrowed, “And you’re up there with him, McCree? Alone together?”

Even under glow stick illumination, McCree’s blush was clear. “Aw, c’mon Ange, ain’t gotta look at me  _ that _ ! Only a bit o’ chatter.”

_ McCree must think I’m a real fool to believe that one. _

Anyone could see how taken he was with Hanzo. McCree was a gentleman, yes, but he was an absolute fool when it came to Hanzo - flirting, going out of his way to invite him out, unintentionally acting like an idiot around him. What Hanzo thought of him, Angela didn’t know but what she  _ did  _ know was that she was getting tired of McCree making cow eyes at Hanzo any chance he got without making an actual move. 

Drily, taking another sip, she remarked, “Sure. Chatter.”

He coughed awkwardly, “Hey, uh-” He glanced behind him and pointed through the crowd. “If ya feeling uncomfortable, ya can always head outside. Garden is as pretty as anythin’.”

Her smile was genuine. That would be a good escape. “Thank you McCree. I’ll keep it in mind.”

He nodded his head before letting himself get swallowed into the crowd. It crossed her mind that maybe she should shout out, ask to come with him but she decided against it - she didn’t need to stick herself in that lovey dovey atmosphere.

_ Great, now I’m alone again…  _

It was as good a time as any to see that garden. Squeezing herself through the crowd was uncomfortable and sweaty, how could anyone stand to party like this every nigh-

“Angela!” Hana Song, popular gamer and streamer on the lap of Brigitte Lindholm, her girlfriend, beckoned her towards the sofa.

Well, it wasn’t like she could ignore her. That would be rude! Plus Hana and Brigitte were notorious for being a friendly duo. Maybe they were the company she needed to enjoy the party.

Making her way through the crowd with well mannered ‘excuse me’ and elbow nudges, she found herself in front of them. “Hana! Hello. And hello, Brigitte.” 

She offered a friendly smile along with a lazy peace up sign. “‘Sup?”

Hana giggled, leaning back against her girlfriend. “Wow, I didn’t expect to see you around here! Totally thought you would be studying tonight!” 

“Not tonight.” She took another sip. The warmth from the alcohol was spreading across her chest now. “Genji convinced me to come. Said I would enjoy it.”   
  


“Shouldn’t be surprised that it took Genji to getcha out of the library!” 

Cocking her head to the side, she asked, “What do you mean?”

Hana hid another giggle behind her hand. “Well… I don’t mean to be rude Angela but… You’re kind of a grandma, y’know?”

“A grandma?”

“You’re like, no fun at all! Feels like all you do is  _ study _ .”

She clenched her teeth. “I… think I’m fun. I just don’t want to fall behind.”

Hana’s laugh was becoming grating. “I have  _ got  _ to disagree. You can be a real spoil sport, y’know.”

Voice frosty, she answered, “No, I don’t see how at all.”

Brigitte, sensing the chilly atmosphere, hastily interjected, “But it’s really good to see you here Angela! Glad that you’re taking time to enjoy yourself and so is Hana!”

“Even if you do ruin the fun sometimes.” Hana chimed in obliviously. 

“Is that so? I guess I’ll go  _ ruin the fun _ outside, alone.”

Angela stormed away. She heard Hana’s shrill voice from behind her, “Angela, waaait! Why are you mad at meee?” but she didn’t turn back until she was flinging the doors open and finally outside

She shivered at the cold - if only she brought a coat. At least no one else was out here, even if it did feel like she would catch her death. The speakers inside were still shaking the house; not far away she could hear drunken hollering, no doubt one of her classmates doing something they would regret in the morning -- or having  _ fun _ . Fun that she was apparently good at ruining. Did anyone even want her at this party? Did Genji just feel sorry for her and pity-invite her? 

She tossed her cup to the ground in frustration, instantly regretting it as she watched the drink spill out. Great, who would clean that up now? Maybe she should go and get a mop- God and there it was… The grandma instinct. 

_ Mien gott, what am I doing here? _

“I never expected to meet  _ you  _ here.”

Angela scowled, despite Fareeha Amari’s well meaning smile. “What, don’t seem  _ cool  _ enough to come to these big parties?”   
  


She spluttered, drink in her cup sloshing around as she gestured wildly, “Oh no, no, no! You’ve just never seemed into this type of thing-” At Angela’s dark glance, she hastily continued, “Not that you’re not cool or anything! You’ve just always seemed kind of… closed off?”

Angela deflated. What Fareeha had said wasn’t wrong. What  _ Hana  _ had said wasn’t wrong. Genji was always pestering her about how she always seemed to have her face in her studies and never seemed to spare a moment to just relax and enjoy herself. While Genji terrorised the school surrounded by friends, she could usually be found in the library, alone, preparing for an exam months away. The only way she and Genji had even truly become friends was that she tutored him! It was the entire reason that Genji had invited her to this party - to relax and enjoy herself instead of studying. 

That was the entire reason everyone thought she was a  _ grandma _ .

“Yes, I see how… Sorry for snapping.” 

Fareeha laughed good naturedly. “Ah no problem. I must have come off as pretty rude. It  _ is  _ nice to see you around though.”

She quirked an eyebrow upwards. “Been wishing to see more of me?”

Going for a confident smirk, Fareeha leaned against the railing of the deck, saying, “I’ve got you on my radar-” before promptly slipping off and falling to the ground. “Ah fuck!”

Angela ran to help her. “Oh my, are you okay?” She offered her hand for Fareeha to grasp. As she took it, she noticed how coarse and rough it felt - probably all the sports she did.

“Ah, yeah, yeah.” Stumbling to her feet, Fareeha brushed herself off. Her sheepish grin made Angela smile back at her. She tried to dust off the small stains on her trousers, groaning when they didn’t disappear. “Shit, think I have dirt on my jeans now. God that was embarrassing. I must look like a total loser right now!”

“You don’t look like a loser to me.”

The silence that follows is charged with… something that Angela can’t put her finger on. It isn’t awkwardness but… It is certainly  _ something _ . Looking at Fareeha’s face during the stillness is far from unpleasant - her face is all angles and cheekbones, proud and regal. She looks exactly like her reputation says - the sports ace that everyone knows and likes, the strongest in the school apart from Zarya, a fun lover who no one would call boring-

“So uh-” Angela hastily refocused her attention on the conversation. “It really is, uh… nice to speak with you Angela. It feels like I never get to.”

“Yes, I suppose we are usually around different crowds.”

“Not that different crowds!” Fareeha protested, fiddling with the zip of her leather jacket. “We both hang out with Genji and McCree-”

“Yes but we don’t see much of each other.”

“I’ve seen a lot of you!” At Angela’s questioning glance, Fareeha awkwardly tried to dust the dirt off her jeans again. “I mean, I see you in the canteen reading! And in class too!”

She grinned wryly. “Yes, always seeing me with a book of course. Rather boring I suppose.”

“I don’t think it’s boring.” Angela was surprised to see that Fareeha’s expression of understanding seemed completely genuine. “If you’re reading them so much, they must be interesting to you, right? I probably wouldn’t get them - way too complicated for me but still.”

She felt a flush on her face. “Ah, don’t count yourself out. I’m sure you would!”   
  


Fareeha shot her a charming smile. “Maybe you could show me one or two of them?”

Angela returned it with one of her own. “Of course.” Fishing her phone out of her trouser pocket, she said, “I’ll give you my number so we can arrange a date.”

Was that further fluster from Fareeha? “Yeah, of course! I mean uh-” She leans nonchalantly against the railing again. “Yeah, seems cool I guess.”

Ah, of course not. “Don’t fall off this time.”

Fareeha spluttered further but manages to bring out her phone to give Angela her number too. The silence that follows is even more charged than the first one. Angela still wasn’t sure what to make of it and just as Fareeha begins to come a bit closer-

Hana barged onto the scene, Brigitte not far behind.

In tears, she bawled, “I’m so sorryyyyyyyyy!”

Angela blinked. “What?”

Arms flapping up and down, she tearfully babbled, “I didn’t think it would sound like I didn’t  _ like you _ because I  _ do  _ like you and Brigette told me that I sounded really rude and I didn’t  _ mean  _ to sound rude and I think you’re really cool and smart and I get why you study so much and I think it’s really cool and I just don’t get to see you have  _ fun  _ with us and-”

“I think that’s enough apologising,  _ käraste _ .” Brigitte tried to pull Hana towards her but she ripped herself out of them.

“No, it’s not! Angela, I am so, so sorry!”

Angela couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, Hana, it’s okay. I’m sure you meant no harm.”

Fareeha chimed in semi-awkwardly, “So you can probably stop crying now.” 

The nod came in between her wiping her tears as Brigitte snaked an arm around her midsection to gently lasso her towards the door. “I’ll take her home. I’m a bit worried that she might be sick later.”

Waving in acknowledgement, “See you on Monday on the track?”

Brigitte grinned. “Monday.”

They left as Hana swayed unsteadily from side to side, saying something about Starcraft or the other. Watching them leave reminded Angela that she probably should too. 

“I think I’ll set in for the night too. I already feel tired.”

“Oh, uh-” She seemed awkward standing there in front of the backdrop of a moonless night sky. “Want me to walk you home? It’s pretty dark.”

“No, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” She held up her phone. “If anything happens or I feel unsafe, I can just call you.”

She chuckled. “Probably the police first! But hey, let me at least give you my jacket. You seem cold.”

“Oh I couldn’t possibly just take-”

Fareeha was already taking it off. “You’re not taking it. I’m offering!” 

Angela sighed, rubbing the goosebumps lined across her shivering arms. “Ah well… If you insist…”

As she passed over the jacket, she noticed how muscular her arms looked. All those sports… The rumours must be true about her strength… It was honestly a bit hard to look away from them. 

“Angela?” 

Was she just caught staring? “Ah-” There was no way Fareeha couldn’t see her blush. “Thank you, Fareeha. I’ll text you when I get back!”

“I’ll be waiting on it! Don’t forget to text me about that date!”

They waved at each other before Angela headed off. But as she shrugs on the jacket, she can’t help but notice how much it smells of Fareeha… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who caught what is very probably corona? yeah, it's me. don't worry about me though, im totally fine, just currently dealing with mouth sores and having trouble eating and speaking :/ ill try keep uploading chapters at a good pace though

“And ya got an actual date with her?” McCree’s surprised drawl spilled through the phone as Fareeha spread out different clothes on her bed, struggling to choose which ones to wear.

She couldn’t help but grin proudly, even though she knew that McCree couldn’t see her. “You better up your game Jesse. Haven’t seen _you_ get a date with Hanzo yet.”

“Hey, hey, I’m workin’ on it! Ain’t easy for us elders to get it on.”

She frowned, “Jesse, you’re like, one year older than me.”

He mock-sobbed and Fareeha could already imagine the dramatics he was probably putting on over the phone. “Don’t remind me of ma endin’ youth!”

Cross legged on the carpet next to the bed, devouring ice cream sandwiches, Brigitte interjected, “Have you chosen what you’re gonna wear yet? Might wanna do it _today_ , I promised to help papa in the garage today, can’t stay too long.”

“That’s why you’re gonna help me decide!” She grabs two t-shirts. “Do I go for the ripped one or the one with the rose on it?”

Brigitte hummed tunelessly as she looked them over before taking another bite. “Definitely the ripped one.” Food muffled her voice. “Shows off the toned body.”

Snorting but still taking off her pajama top to wiggle into the ripped one, she said, “No one is interested in seeing my _toned body_.”

“Tell that to the guys who watch you practice in the morning.”

“Hey, hey!” McCree’s voice crackled through the air. “Who’s out here oglin’ ma little sister? Ya know I’ll take care of ‘em if ya want Ree-Ree.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” She eyed herself in the body length mirror hung on her door and nodded approvingly at what she saw. “You know what Brigitte, I don’t think this looks half bad on me. I don’t even remember where I _got_ this from.” 

“Oh yeah, it’s mine.” Another bite. “I left it here after our sleepover two weeks ago.”

“Want it back?”

Brigitte scoffed. “It’s safer over here. My sisters will probably spill nail varnish on it or something. Plus, if you like it so much, you should wear it on the date.”

Fareeha couldn’t relate to having any (biological - Jesse basically was her brother at this point) brothers or sisters but she had seen enough of Brigitte’s stained clothes and damaged belongings to agree that it was probably for the best. Having younger siblings was likely a part of the reason that Brigitte was so good at fixing things - _someone_ had to repair the damage that a bunch of wild kids were capable of. 

“When even is this here date set for?” She could hear rustling in the background of the call, then Jesse’s delighted coos. “Aw, come here old girl, come settle on the bed with Jesse.”

Brigitte called out, “Tell your dog she’s perfect!”

The chuckle came in between what had to be dog pants. “Will do. But anyway, the date Ree-Ree?”

Swallowing, she admitted, “I may have… Not set up an actual date yet?”

The disappointed “Fareeha!” and “Ree-Ree!” came at the same time. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s hard, you know? She gave me her number and said we can arrange it! That’s good enough, right?”

“That ain’t a solid date! ‘Till ya message her, it don’t count!” His stern voice turned into little sing-songs. “You agree with me, dontcha old girl? Oh yes ya do, yes ya do, ya big lovable baby!”

Brigitte nodded. “I have to agree with Jesse here. Why don’t you just shoot her a text and set the date?”

“I could but-” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Am I supposed to text first? I mean, I could be annoying her or she could be busy or-”

“Why else did she give you her number other than to text her?” Brigitte interrupted, the ever present voice of reason. “Just shoot your shot. Worst that can happen is that she changes her mind and that won’t kill you.”

“Yeah but-”

McCree hollered from the phone, “Who’s the chicken now?” Fareeha could already _see_ the shit eating grin plastered on his face and there was no way she could take _that_ slight.

“You know what, I’m gonna text her _right now_ and _then_ we’ll see who’s chicken!” She grabbed her phone with purpose, righteous indignation pushing her forward. How hard could it be, to send a small text? She was Fareeha Amari, damn it! She had the blood of brave military generals in her! 

She put on a confident smirk as she pulled up the contact ‘Angela’ with hearts around it. “You’re right Briggitte. How hard can it be?”

*

“Fareeha, I’ve been sitting on this rug for two hours now as you’ve put off sending a _text_ , how hard can this be?” 

Fareeha looked up from the nails that she was painting yellow for Brigitte. She was knelt on the rug that Brigitte had moved from an hour ago. “Uh, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She scowled down at her from her comfy position on the bed. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know what you’re doing. It’s been so long that Jesse actually hung up! Just say hello to her!”

“Actually I’m kinda busy with these nails so-”

The deadpan glare that Brigitte fixed onto her stopped her in her tracks. “When have you ever given a shit about nails unless you were clipping them?” 

Fareeha choked on her own spit.

“Listen, I know it seems intimidating but try it. I mean…” A dreamy look came on her face. “I did and now I’m with _Hana_. Imagine if I had never tried. Where would I be now?”

“Probably not always talking about Hana.”

Fareeha caught the pillow that was hurled at her. She was still a sports ace, after all.

“Stop being a little shit and text her!”

Fareeha glared at her but… “If anything goes wrong, I’m blaming you.”

Okay. She can do this. Just sending a text. That small little contact of ‘Angela’ looked so intimidating… But hey! It was just a small text. Just a small text. 

**Fareeha: hey ;)**

“Oh god, I shouldn’t have sent the winky face.”

Brigitte slid onto the floor next to her, eyes locked on the screen.

“Sh! Too late! And look, she’s typing!”

**Angela: Hello! This is Fareeha, right?**

**Fareeha: yep!! thats me, u saved it right**

“Oh my god, what if she didn’t actually save my number because she wanted to be left alone and now I totally assumed that-”

“Who cares about that? Stop panicking and ask her about the date!”

“But I don’t want to rush it and seem desperate!”

“Fareeha, you _are_ desperate.”

“... Well, you don’t have to put it like that.”

**Fareeha: so about that date…**

**Angela: Ah yes! Do you happen to be free next Saturday? We could go to the local library to discuss the books. It even has a nice cafe attached to it!**

Her jaw dropped. “She’s still up for it...”

Brigitte shoved her, carefully leaving the hand with still drying nails to the side of her roughhousing. “What are you waiting for? Reply, you idiot, before I have to go home!”

**Fareeha: sounds good to me. could meet at 11 mayb??**

**Angela: That sounds good! I’ll send the address right now.**

“Oh my God, Brigitte!” She turned to her with a grin. “I have a date with Angela!”

Brigitte laughed as she stood up and shrugged on her jacket. “I would totally high five you but I don’t think the nail polish has fully dried. And I need to go.”

She nodded “Text me when you get home. And _don’t_ get caught up talking to Rein this time.”

“I won’t, I won’t… See ya!”

The tell tale sound of the door creaking shut rang out through the room as Fareeha refocused on her phone.

**Fareeha: we meet there?**

**Angela: That sounds like the best plan.**

**Angela: I’m glad that you reached out to me. I was worried that you would forget!**

_Don’t squeal, don’t squeal, don’t squeal…_

Actually, fuck it, she was gonna squeal. Yes, she was Fareeha Amari, child of generals but she was also a teenager who had her crush who she was going on a _date with_ saying that she wanted to talk to her. Definitely squeal worthy.

**Fareeha: ur super hard to forget lol. i always notice u.**

**Angela: I hope it’s in a good way!**

**Fareeha: o trust me, always is.**

She climbed into her bed, absentmindedly kicking off the jeans she had been modelling. God, she totally sounded like a stalker. Maybe she should get Jesse on the phone…? Agh, who was she kidding, that would be the blind leading the blind.

**Angela: Ah, that’s charming!**

**Angela: I notice you too! You cut quite the dashing figure on the field.**

She was noticed? Angela was _aware_ of her before? Vaguely she knew that it made sense but- what type of impressions had she made?

 **Fareeha:** **haha, ty, ty. like 2 think that practice makes perfect tho im not perfect lol**

**Angela: You really do manage to look it though.**

Did she mean-

**Angela: Your physique as an athlete is impressive!**

Ah. Yeah, of course.

**Angela: I don’t do nearly as much work on my physical health. I’m usually cooped up in the library.**

**Fareeha: well i think u cut quite the figure too**

Was that too blatant? Too flirty? Too weird-

**Angela: You are going to make me blush!**

**Anglea: I’ve got to go now! I’m supposed to be having a study session with Satya…**

**Angela: See you at school!**

Well that probably went well. 

She buried herself under the covers. It wasn’t her turn to cook dinner tonight; Rein would definitely call her down when it was ready so she could afford a quick nap. 

Geez, did that see you at school mean she could talk to her there? Just go up to her and… talk? Or was it just a pleasant goodbye to not be mean? No way or they wouldn’t even have a date, right?

_I really do have a date…_

What was she gonna do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was okay and sorry if it felt kinda dry! thanks for reading again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, it's me again!! dont worry, still working on this fic. here u go, hope u enjoy!

Angela tapped her foot impatiently as she waited at the desk. Genji was late for his tutoring session. Honestly? She wasn’t sure what she expected from him; his tardiness was almost routine at this point. 

Well, at least the library was as peaceful today though she could hear the occasional muffled laugh from in between the bookcases. Likely some couple or the other who wanted some privacy. Sometimes she did wonder what that would be like but… 

“Angela!” It was Genji who plopped down into the seat next to her, wearing his custom grin that charmed so many. 

She scowled at him without any true venom. “How many times have I told you about being late, Genji? Do you want to improve those grades or not?”

He pouted childishly. “Hey, don’t blame me! The cute transfer student distracted me!”

Her scowl deepened. “ _ Anything  _ cute can distract you.”

“Must be why it’s so hard to get me to focus around you.” He winked at her playfully before ducking out of the way when she went to slap his arm.

“Oh no, none of  _ that  _ Shimada. We are focusing on factorising polynomials and  _ only  _ factorising polynomials. Get your notebooks out.”

Genji sighed but complied and for a while, the session went as intended. There was something so satisfying to Angela about watching things click in someone’s head as they finally understand the work that had been bothering them. 

“So, did you enjoy the party?” Genji was looking at her with what seemed like genuine curiosity. 

She shrugged. “It was alright.”

“Aw, c’mon, just  _ alright _ ?” He whined, sprawling his arms across the table. “What happened? Did you make any friends? I barely saw you all night.”

“Yeah and whose fault was that? You said hello and then disappeared!”

He grinned sheepishly. “Ah yeah, I did do that, didn’t I? Sorry, I was excited. Lena was ready to do an upside down keg stand.”

She rolled her eyes. “Typical.”

“No but seriously!” He rested his chin on his crossed arms on the desk. “What did you get up to? I don’t remember seeing you after welcoming you in.”

“Ah, you know… Spoke to Hana and Brigitte…” 

He noticed the bitter look on her face. “What happened? Did they do something?”

“Nothing serious. Just got told I was… boring.” She shrugged nonchalantly. She should be over this. “But Hana apologised and seemed really sincere so I can’t really be mad.”

“You do know she’s wrong, right? And that you’re super interesting and a great friend?”

She smiled. “Yes, I know Genji. Don’t worry about it.”

He huffed. “Good because you better not forget it. Anything else happen? Please don’t tell me that was your only experience of the party.”

“No, no, I went out into the garden and spoke to Fareeha for a while.” She giggled a bit. “She’s very charming actually… Oh, and I have to return her jacket today. I took it home with me.”

Damn, it was Genji’s smug smile again. “Oooh, you got her jacket?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Yes? And what about it?”

“Ever considered that she might like you?”   


“What?” She could feel the telltale sign of a blush with her cheeks burning. “No way! She just didn’t want me to be cold while I went back home!”

“Mhm, sure Angela,  _ that’s  _ why she gave you her jacket.” He cocked his head. “I take it she did nothing else then?”

“Well…” Her face  _ must  _ be thoroughly red by now. “We  _ are  _ going to hang out on Saturday together…”

Genji’s laugh is just short of a cackle. “‘ _ Not like that’ _ , yeah right!”

“It really  _ isn’t  _ like that!” She protested, hands waving frantically. “It’s a date but it’s not a  _ date- _ date! It’s just gonna be a get together as friends, I swear!”

The gleeful grin said otherwise. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it, I’ve got it.”

How was her face  _ still  _ burning? “Do you really, Genji? Because you seem pretty damn pleased with yourself right now!”

He waved her worries away. “I do! Totally! A just-friends meet up that you’re calling a not-date-date, I got it!”

There’s a short lull in the conversation as she organizes her books with all the grace she can manage while Genji looms over her with that damn smug grin. She can hear the raps of his fingers against the desk and she knows  _ exactly  _ what he’s thinking. 

“So…”  He leaned back carelessly on his chair. “Do you want to wear it?”

“Wear what?”

“The jacket. Do you want to wear it?”

She tilted her head in confusion. “I’m returning it today. I should just leave it alone until I can give it to her.”

“You said ‘ _should’_.” That damn _smug_ _grin_. “Do you want to wear it?”

She hesitated.  _ Does  _ she want to wear it? It was… a very comfortable jacket. A very nice jacket. A jacket with a very nice scent… 

“Well…”

He coaxed her further. “C’mon, what’s the harm? No one will know but me if you put it on just one last time. You’re returning it today anyway. Probably your last chance…”

The glare she fixed him with must not be so intimidating with the flush still on her face. “Not a single word about this to  _ anyone _ …”

“Scout’s honour!”

Her glare stayed on him as she reached inside her bag and pulled it out. Yep… A really nice jacket… Very good quality. Shrugging it on was so easy. It was just slightly too big for her but that made it even better… A really nice-smelling jacket-

“Angela?”

Oh no.

“Is that my jacket?”

Oh  _ God  _ no.

She turned around and- yep. It was Fareeha. Looking right at her. As she wore her jacket without permission  _ like a creep _ .

“Uhhh-”

“It is your jacket!” Genji interjected, smug fucking grin bleeding into his voice. “It’s really cold in the library so Angela just wanted to stay warm, y’know?”

_ I really am going to skin him after this. _

Fareeha just smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I understand that. Glad it’s getting some use.”

What the hell is she supposed to say to that? “Yes, it’s uh- very useful! Very warm!”

“Is that so?” Her smile - she has such a beautiful smile, all broad and beaming - only widens. “You might as well keep it, at least until Saturday. It looks better on you anyway.”

There is no way Fareeha can’t notice her flush. There is  _ no way _ . “Oh I couldn’t possibly just keep-”

“No, no, I insist. I have plenty of them at home.” She gestured to the jacket she was wearing already. “See? No harm, no foul. Plus, it really does look better on you.”

All these compliments shouldn’t have made her stomach feel so fluttery. She had to remember - it was just little things in between friends! “Ah, well, they look very good on you too!”

Fareeha, honest-to-god,  _ winked  _ at her. “I’ll wear one like it this Saturday.”

She managed a giddy smile that she hoped didn’t look too stupid. “I’ll look forward to it!”

With a wave and another wink, Fareeha is swallowed up in between the bookcases. She gazed after her, a smile still resting on her face until Genji said, “Wow. You were flirting, weren’t you?”

“What? No!” She whipped around to focus on him, voice lowered. “I just… Think that she’s very attractive! And she seems like she would be a good friend. Take that look off your face, you fiend!”

“Angela, please, you’re smarter than this.”

“I’m serious!” She huffed. “Plus, it’s not like I know her that well, not like you or Mei or even Moira. I’ve only seen her around and Saturday is just a chance to get to know her better.”

“Yeah, well,” He gathered his things and stuffed them into his own backpack. “Hope you have fun with that.  _ I’m  _ going to show Zenyatta around the school, like the good student I am.” Suddenly and dramatically, he mock-sobbed. “To think my young Angela would be taking her first steps into the dating world because of little-old-me’s party! Truly, I am a proud best friend!” He ducked again to avoid one of Angela’s slaps. “Enjoy the jacket!”

“It’s not a date-date!” She called after him but he had already begun sashaying out of the library.

Angela scowled at his back, face red once again. Genji had no idea what he was talking about. It wasn’t a date! Well it was a date… But not a date-date! It was just a meeting between friends - nothing more, nothing less. Just a meeting with the legendary and scarily attractive Fareeha Amari. Not a date!

And Genji’s teasing comments wouldn’t stop her from enjoying the jacket. It was a damn nice jacket from a damn nice person! A really nice jacket… 

She really wanted to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah, it's called high school idiots for a reason. also, fun fact, i have actually got into a relationship this way by complete misunderstanding. i am a high school idiot. 
> 
> criticism and comments are welcomed and appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was okay!! i feel shaky on how i characterise angela and fareeha but hey, gotta start from somewhere, right?
> 
> comments and criticism is appreciated!


End file.
